


No officer, it’s ‘Hi how are you.’

by Abby_K2020



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Dean Winchester, Delinquent Dean Winchester, M/M, Marijuana, Mutual Pining, Police Officer Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_K2020/pseuds/Abby_K2020
Summary: Officer Novak catches Dean smoking some weed.





	No officer, it’s ‘Hi how are you.’

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and decided to post it because there just aren’t enough Officer Cas fics around. Let me know what you think :)

Castiel sighed as he watched smoke billow out of the cracked window of a sleek black car. It wasn’t just any sleek black car, it was the  _Impala_ . And Castiel knew that that smoke wasn’t the black unforgiving smoke of a fire, but it was the grey billowing smoke he has become familiar with over his five years as an officer.

Right now the Impalas windows were so fogged with it that Castiel wouldn’t be able to see inside even if he were standing a few feet from it. Not that he needs to, he already knows exactly who owns the black behemoth.

The one and only Dean Winchester, hoodlum of Lawrence and royal pain in Castiel’s ass.

His heart stutters momentarily as he thinks about the young man he is going to have to confront, but he quickly steels himself. He doesn’t have time for inconvenient feelings, He is an officer of the law  damn it ! 

After a few quick adjustments to his uniform (and a few touch ups to his hair to make it stick up the way Dean said he liked) he makes his way over to where the Impala is parked and taps on the widow. After a few seconds he hears a muffled ‘shit’ before the music inside the car is turned down. The window is hastily rolled down to let out a billowing cloud of smoke that immediately engulfs the officer. Castiel takes a large step back and tries his best not to cough so he doesn’t blow his look of authority.

As he waits for the smoke to disperse the distinct smell of marijuana attacks his senses, making the officer wrinkle his nose in disgust. After the smoke clears and he sees Dean wearing his usual band tee and ripped jeans, but now his vibrant green eyes are puffy and red and his hair is sticking up all over the place. There is a wing on the right side of his head as if he had just woken up. Even as he runs a hand over it the hair lies flat for about a half a second before it pops back up again, and Castiel has to mentally chastise himself for thinking a criminal was cute. Even if said criminal was trying to hold a straight face to appear innocent, but failing miserably because he couldn’t seem to control the goofy smile that kept blossoming on his freckled face.

Castiel keeps his face impassive and adopts an annoyed tone to his voice. “Good lord Dean, How high are you?”

“No officer, you’re supposed to say ‘Hi how are you’.” Dean says with a flash of perfect white teeth in a clueless smile.

Castiel’s professional demeanor cracks as the corner of his mouth lifts, but hequickly represses it and keeps his small frown in place. 

”Hey could you say Hi to Ca- Officer Novak for me?” Dean looked up at him with big bottle green eyes that were a little cloudy, but still beautiful.

“I’m right here Dean.”,Castiel says, the words dripping heavily with fake annoyance.

In response the bottle green eyes widen as if Dean has been thrown an unexpected plot twist, while the rest of the young mans face lights up like a Christmas tree. No, the smile on Deans face puts the luminescent lights and joyful orniments on an ordinary tree to shame.

“Caaaass!” A huge dopey grin spreads across his handsome face and  damn him! Because Castiel tried, he really did. But in the end he just couldn’t fight off the answering smile on his own lips as he takes in how adorably delighted Dean was to see him. 

“Cas, I almost didn’t recognize you buddy.”, Dean said cheerfully. As if not being able to recognize someone you talked to on a weekly basis was funny instead of alarming like it should be, Dean began to giggle.

With a deep sigh that could rival one of a petulant teenager he steps back and waves Dean over. “Get out of the car Dean.” 

This time when Deans eyes widen, its in sluggish outrage instead of surprise. “But I’m not even drivin’!”

”No your not, but you  are in possession of an illigal substance.” Castiel fought down the fond smile creeping up at the way Deans nose scrunches while he mules over the new information before finally nodding his head.

”I’ve never seen that weed before in my life.”

Castiel reaches into the car and pulls out a brown paper bag. Written in black sharpie across the top was “ **Dean’s weed Don’t touch** ” in blocky capital letters.

With raised eyebrows the officer turned the bag around for Dean to read, who took one look and raised one hand to smack himself in the forehead. With an amused smile and a soft chuckle Castiel threw his cuffs at Dean who caught them easily with a grumble. 

“I’m sorry Dean, but it looks like you’re going down town with me.”, the officer hopped his deep voice would hide how pleased he was. He always secretly liked it when Dean got arrested. Dean would always talk to him while he was in the holding sell and Castiel would pretend like he was annoyed. His smile would always betray him and show how he really felt. Even when he was too busy to talk he liked to sneak a few glances at the man every once and a while.

He watched Dean fumble with the cuffs before sighing and looking up at him. He trusted Dean to cuff himself because he knew Dean. Whether that made him stupid or not he trusted him. He knew the other side of him that he tried to hide away. The side of him that was righteous. The side of him that did everything for the good of others and the side that would sacrifice anything for his little brother Sam. 

He saw that side of him in the smile Dean was giving him right now. A gentle curve of his lips to match the soft affection in his eyes. 

It wasn’t a cocky smirk with only a corner of his mouth lifted in defiance. It wasn’t his panty dropping smile that he saved for when he was trying to charm his way out of something. And it wasn’t the innocent lopsided smile that made any female in his vicinity(and Castiel) want to let him off the hook. It was the rare smile that was just for Cas whenever it was just the two of them talking. It was like a shooting star, rare but beautiful, and Castiel was the only one who got to see it and make a wish.

Even though his wish will never come true...

“You’ll have to catch me first Officer Cas.”

Deans playful tone cut through Castiels thoughts like a warm knife through butter. His azure gaze snapped up to meet a countering peridot. 

He knew full well the challenge dancing along the flecks of gold in Deans eyes was not menacing. With a dark eyebrow arched in a challenge of his own he stepped towards the adorable delinquent. The man in question was now holding the handcuffs up with two fingers and swinging them mockingly back and fourth a few feet from the advancing officers face.

“If you run from me Dean I could charge you with resisting arrest, and that is a misdemeanor.”, Castiel growls with no real threat to his words. He continues to advance on Dean like a predator with its prey.

”Aww common Cas, I know you like me too much to do that. ‘Sides you’d have to catch me first.”, Dean whispers with a small smile once Castiel is standing only a foot away. Castiel doesn’t even have time to blush at the previous comment before Dean is throwing himself over the hood of the impala and making a break for the empty park.

Here he is an officer of the law, about to partake in a game of cops and robbers with a grown man who actually  is kind  of a criminal.... well not really a criminal more of a little shit.

With a goofy smile and pink tinted cheeks, the officer takes off after the green eyed man. It’s not hard to find him, he just follows the sound of Dean’s childlike laughter. Laughter of his own escapes him and it stops him in his tracks. The sound was so unfamiliar to his own ears... Has it really been that long since the last time he’s laughed?

“Caaaas, I’m gonna get awaaay...”, Deans sing-songing voice brings his attention back to his current situation.

“Even with this twenty pound belt I’m still going to catch you Dean.”, Castiel hopes Dean can’t hear the smile in his voice.

At least he hopes he can catch Dean. How hard can it be to catch a stoned Dean Winchester?

Aparently very hard, Dean Winchester is a fast little shit.

As soon as Castiel gets near the young man springs out from behind a tree and sprits in the direction of a big beautiful oak at the center of the park.

Dean, that adorable bastard, trips on his own feet and falls straight to the ground about twenty feet away and starts uncontrollably giggling on the ground. God himself would not have been able to stop Castiel from laughing. He laughs so hard that his vision begins to blur with tears as he sits down next to Dean in the grass, who is still lying face down from his fall. 

While the giggles subside Castiel slowly lowers himself onto his back so he can catch his breath and look up at the sky. He has pretty much given up any facade of being annoyed by Dean and has given up any hope of keeping up with his professional demeanor.

After a few seconds and some calming breaths Dean rolls over to do the same, putting himself in Castiels personal space. He doesn’t seem to mind the closeness, and frankly neither does Castiel. In fact he wouldn’t mind having him a little closer. 

He always wants to be closer to Dean. Just having him around instantly lifts Castiel’s mood. Nobody else could make him smile the way Dean does, and nobody else could make him want the way Dean does. But Dean could never see anything in him accept an older man of authority, a buzzkill. Dean who is charismatic, beautiful, and fun loving wouldn’t want someone as plain as Castiel. Nobody does. He is a dead leaf in a tree full of fall colors. 

“Gram for your thoughts?” Deans low voice brings him back to the present. “Dean I will not accept drugs from you.”

“Well I don’t have any pennies so I figured that was the next best thing.” Castiel smiles despite himself. Dean smiles back in a gentle lift of his lips and damn him, because he knows Castiel has a soft spot for him. He continues to look at Cas, his green eyes are soft and reassuring, like whatever Castiel has to say he would understand. Surprisingly it’s the most serious Castiel has ever seen him. Ironically it’s when he is high off his ass.

Castiel looks away from Deans lovely face and up to the stars before he takes a breath. He didn’t plan on it but something about Deans honest open face makes the damn in his chest break and his words run freely from his mouth. 

“I’m in love with someone who could never love me back and I’m afraid I’m going to die alone looking for someone else who could make me feel the way the person I’m in love with makes me feel.”

He doesn’t know what he is expecting as a response, and still the one he gets surprises him. Dean always surprises him.

“Cas are you on drugs?”

Castiel is shocked to feel a genuine laugh escape him. “No Dean. I though we established that you were the one on drugs.”

Dean gives him a smile, sweet and reassuring and it warms the officer from the inside out. “No you idiot. Cas how could you think that? You are the complete package anybody would be lucky to have you. Have you even asked this person if they feel the same way? They would be stupid not to! You’re gorgeous, kind, hard working, did I mention sexy as hell? Selfless, caring-“ 

Castiel sits up suddenly and cups Deans face in his hands, cutting him off from his sweet tirade. “Dean Winchester, I have been in love with you since the very first time I arrested you.”   
  
He watches carefully for a reaction, but Dean’s face goes blank and he just stares. His beautiful green eyes reflect the star light as they rapidly search the officers face for any kind of a sign that this could be a joke.   


Castiel feels like he is free falling. His heart feels like it has stopped completely in his chest and it feels like there is wind rushing all around him while he remains carefully still, waiting for the answer that could break him in an instant. Time slows and he thinks back to when he first saw Dean. He remembers thinking how lovely Dean had been. Even for someone he was currently hauling to the station for being publicly intoxicated. During the ride to the station Dean had introduced himself as ‘Dean Winchester’, even though his ID had said something completely different, and had managed to make Castiel smile a few times. He then continued to talk Castiels ear off until finally falling asleep in his holding cell while Castiel had been filling out his paperwork on Dean’s arrest about five feet away.   


Even then Castiel had thought Dean was someone unique and special as he watched him sleep in his cell that night. Every encounter he had since then had only confirmed his thoughts until Castiel had started to become excited everytime Dean was up to know good because.... 

_Oh_ . The sensation of lips on his yanks him out of his thoughts. Deans lips are soft and gentle. One might even say they were loving. The hand on his cheek sends shivers down his entire body like a gentle ripple in a still pond. He gives into the sensations and lets himself have this moment and savors it. Dean was smiling into their kiss, one that Castiel mirrored as hope and joy began to expand in his chest like a balloon ready to burst. 

All too soon Dean broke away and Castiel only just stopped himself from feeling disappointed when he saw the dimpled smile on Deans face. “Why the fuck didn’t you just say so officer Novak?”   


They both continued to smile like idiots until Dean began to laugh. “Now either take me to the station or take me to your place. Either way these are being used.” Dean lifts up the handcuffs and swings them around on his finger with barely contained excitement, like he already knows which one Castiel is going to pick. 

Castiel just shakes his head and grabs Deans hand in his own, leading them both back towards the cruiser. No sir there will never be another dull moment with Dean Winchester in his life.


End file.
